


ntr(3

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 4





	ntr(3

一觉醒来，李栋旭一睁眼就是爱人孔刘放大的脸，他以一种很有安全感的姿势被环抱在孔刘怀里，鼻腔里都是孔刘身上温暖又好闻的气息，李栋旭像只在晒太阳的猫一样，在孔刘的胸膛上蹭了蹭，感到十分惬意舒服。  
孔刘因为李东旭这边的动静也跟着醒了过来，见到自己可爱的男友以极其依赖的姿势窝在自己的怀里，十分好心情地笑了笑，双臂收紧，把人整个抱在怀里。  
“醒了？栋旭。”孔刘亲吻着李东旭的额头说道。  
“哥。”李东旭刚刚醒来的时候还带着鼻音，软乎乎地叫上一句‘哥’把孔刘叫得起了色心。  
于是孔刘的嘴唇从额头顺着停止的鼻梁滑下来，直到印上李东旭的嘴唇，舌头也伸过来了，勾着李东旭的舌头一起缠绵。温热的手钻进李栋旭的睡衣里，先是在细白的腰肢揉捏了几下，又移到挺翘的屁股上，在结实而富有弹性的臀肉上重重捏了一把。  
这一捏终于让李东旭回过神来，他猛地推了一把孔刘，差点把人推到床下。  
面对着孔刘不解的眼神，李东旭只能心虚地结结巴巴地说道，“哥。。。我不太想做。。。那个，今天很累，所以。。。”  
如果被孔刘发现自己身体里塞着别人的东西，自己就完蛋了！李东旭惊魂未定地想。  
“。。。那就只做一次，栋旭只要躺着就好，其他的都交给我。”孔刘有些不甘心，本来两个人工作都忙，两人已经很久没有做过了，难道栋旭就不想要的吗？  
眼见孔刘的手快要钻进他的睡裤了，李东旭立即抓住他的手腕。  
“哥，我真的不想。。我。。。我身体不舒服。”  
孔刘见李东旭的脸确实比平时要红，眼睛里面也湿漉漉的，急忙把手贴向李东旭的额头，“怎么不舒服？发烧了吗？”  
“没有，”李东旭把孔刘的手拿下来，“可能是最近太累了，休息一下就好。”  
“那栋旭好好睡吧，我会陪着你的。”孔刘再次把李栋旭抱在怀里，轻拍着他的背部。  
李栋旭舒服极了，即使下面有着不可忽视的不适感，但全身都被孔刘的气息环绕着，后背也被轻轻拍着，孔刘的体温隔着薄薄的衣料传过来，这一切都让李东旭感到心里十分妥帖幸福。  
果然他最喜欢这么温柔的孔刘了，李栋旭陷入沉睡前这样想到。

“你真的来啦？”  
一早就来到巷子口等待的我，惊喜地看到戴着口罩帽子把自己捂得严严实实的李栋旭。  
李栋旭像一只警惕的小猫一样，一路走来谨慎地观察着四周，可能怕别人认出他。  
屁股里塞着的小玩具让他的走路姿势看起来有些奇怪，已经引起了一些人好奇的目光，看得出他在那些目光中身体很是紧绷，十分紧张的样子。  
好不容易走进巷子见到我，他急切地拉住我的手，“快，快离开这里，找个没人的地方。”  
“好的，跟我来。”我反手扣住他的手腕，拉着他。  
于是我再次带他来到了我家。  
“戴着这个一整天，感觉怎么样？”我脱下了他的裤子，用钥匙把他腰部的锁打开，把固定着插入他后穴里的玩具的皮带给拆了下来。  
整根插进去的玩具失去了阻力，被蠕动着的内壁给推出来了一些，我用指间把它缓缓顶了回去，“我有说你可以把它弄出来吗？”  
“唔。。。你。。。你还想怎样？！”玩具被推回去带来的摩擦让李东旭颤了一下。  
“我突然想到一个好玩的游戏。”我说。  
李东旭一脸不信地瞪着我。  
我拿出手机，按了几下屏幕，把屏幕对着李东旭让他可以看到。  
上面是上次在我家拍的照片，照片里的李东旭脸色潮红，身体赤裸，白皙的肌肤泛着粉色，两条又长又直的腿被我干得没能合拢，从股间蜿蜒着流出很多白色的液体。  
“啊！你怎么可以。。。”  
没等他说完，我就点了发送。  
“不要！”李东旭扑过来想抢走我的手机，但我手一收，另一只手接住了他的身体，把他重新按回到床上。  
“别担心，是定时发送。”我说着，给他看我手机上的倒计时，现在显示的是九分五十九秒。  
“给你定了十分钟，现在，你不许碰自己前面，只用插进你屁股里的小玩具玩弄自己，什么时候射出来，我就什么时候解除发送。”我说。  
“要抓紧时间哦，否则所有人都会知道你是个喜欢被男人干的小变态了，包括你那个叫孔刘的男朋友。”  
“呜呜。。。不行，求你了，不能发。”李栋旭吓得小脸煞白，他一只手拉着我的衣角，抬起脸来哭着央求着我。  
“还有九分半，再不开始的话就真的没有时间了。”我提醒道。  
李栋旭再次用那湿漉漉的小狗眼看了我一会，见我丝毫没有松动的意思，只好低下头，像是下了很大的决心，白皙纤长的手指捏住了微微露出穴口的玩具。  
“对，就是这样，接着来。”我抱着手臂看着他。  
雪白的牙齿咬了咬鲜红的嘴唇，手指捏着粉色的玩具的一端，往外拉了拉，但由于后穴实在是紧，死咬着不放，玩具只是稍微动了动，却没有被拔出来。  
“不行，我真的不行。。呜。。。”他再次把求助的目光投向我，“自己这么做，实在是太过分啦！”  
“真拿你没办法。来，吃下这个。”我拿出一颗粉色的小球往李栋旭嘴里塞，李栋旭急忙闭紧了嘴，但被我捏着下颚强行撬开嘴，塞了进去。  
李东旭立即想把它吐出来，但我捏着他的喉结，逼迫他仰着头，他一下子就把小球吞了进去。  
“咳。。。呃嗯。。。你给我吃了什么？！”李栋旭惊恐地质问道。  
“助兴的东西喽，你不是放不开嘛？对了，这个也给你打开。”  
我拿出遥控器，按下开关。  
李栋旭‘啊’的一声，一阵阵‘嗡嗡’声从他股间传来，李栋旭整个人也跟着颤抖起来。  
“我都这么帮你了，你可得好好做啊。”我摸了摸他的头发。  
“好。。。好热，唔。。。好舒服。。。”  
李栋旭无意识地摩擦着自己的双腿，他的双腿间全都是透明的水痕，前面也十分敏感的挺立起来了，从顶端不断地流出前列腺液。  
他的手不自觉地想要抓住自己的性器，但我及时按住了。  
“忘了吗？你只能用后面高潮，还有七分钟照片就要发出去了，也没关系吗？”  
李栋旭突然回过了神，颤抖的手伸向了腿间，抓住那个不断插在小穴里振动的东西，用力到指腹泛白才抽出了一半，又立即推了进去，那里立刻发出粘腻的水声。  
“唔啊。。。”李栋旭眼睛涌出泪花，手里的动作一直没停，重复着把正在振动的玩具抽出来又推进去的动作。  
“好奇怪。。。唔。。。根本。。。没有办法思考了。。。停不下来。。”  
李栋旭的腿间发出咕叽咕叽的水声，双腿颤抖着，而那白皙漂亮的手正在他自己的腿间做着最淫荡而堕落的事。  
“虽然你可能已经听不见了，但是还有五分半，加油啊。”我说道。  
李栋旭确实没有听见，他已经完全失神了，小嘴微张着，发出带着哭腔的不成句的话语，可以隐约看到里面粉色的舌尖，眼泪控制不住地顺着脸颊淌下来，手在自己的腿间越动越快。终于，李栋旭尖叫一声，手指直接把振动棒完全推了进去，殷红的小穴把它整个吃下，从外面一点都看不到，他全身都抖得厉害，白色的精液喷了出来。  
我按照之前说的撤销了发送，高潮过后的李栋旭还是没能回过神，腿也无意识地张着，小穴里的玩具还是没有停止振动，发出嗡嗡的马达声，但因为被整个包裹在体内声音小了很多。  
我关掉了玩具的开关，手指探入他微微肿起来的小穴里，夹住那根玩具把它抽了出来。  
那东西抽离李栋旭的身体的时候他终于回过神来，似乎不敢相信自己做了什么事，捂住脸哭了，也不敢看我。  
“做的好，你果然是个淫荡的孩子啊。”我说。  
“呜呜呜。。。不是的，都怪你，给我吃了奇怪的东西，我的身体也变得奇怪了！”李栋旭带着哭腔说道。  
“只是草莓糖而已，”我从口袋里掏出很多之前给他吃的粉色小圆球，给他看了包装，“所以是栋旭的身体原本就这么淫荡，根本没有给你吃什么奇怪的东西。”  
“骗人！绝对。。。唔。。。绝对不是那样的！”  
“再试试不就知道了嘛？”  
说着，我朝他压了过去，把早就肿胀得要命的性器插入了他的下面。


End file.
